Dangerous Waters
by kbecks41319
Summary: Ziva and Tony are almost caught while spying on a suspect, what kind of trouble do they get into trying to get away?


Fuck.

He had seen their faces. Not a good, clear look but enough so that if he saw them again he would surely recognize the pair. Especially together. The most logical thing was to split up, something she was trying - with no luck - to get through Tony's thick head. Why he had to be so damn hard headed sometimes, she would never know.

"There's no way we're splitting up, no. Gibbs will murder me if something happens to you." He opened his mouth to say something else but stopped, obviously thinking it best not to say. "And after he kills me, he will bring me back to life just to clean up the mess. So, no. The answer is no."

She squinted her eyes at him, resisting the urge to cross her arms over her chest. Last time she had done that, her bottom lip had poked out and Tony had nagged her for days because she was 'pouting'. It was then that Ziva realized she had to cut back her time that she was hanging out with Abby. The over-hyper Goth's ways were rubbing off on her and if she kept it up, soon she wouldn't be able to get Tony to ever shut up.

"He saw both of our faces, Tony. We will have a better chance of getting out of here alive if we separate."

She watched as his mouth twitched, obviously trying to think of a way to keep them together and get away at the same time. She knew that it had more to do with Tony not wanting to let her out of his sight than anything Gibbs would ever do to him if something happened to her. She remembered his face when Saleem had revealed her to be the one with the sack on her head - the shock, the relief, and then briefest hints of love. It was a look that was forever imprinted in her mind.

"Pull your hair down."

His words were quick, pulling Ziva back down to earth in time to hear the footsteps that were drawing closer to them. She gave Tony a look, obviously oblivious to whatever he was thinking, before yanking the hair tie out. She ran her fingers through the few tangles that had managed to wind their way into her hair as she looked to him.

"Now wha--"

Next thing she knew his lips were crushed against hers, the chemistry between them causing violent sparks against the back of her closed eyelids. She felt as if she was touching a electric fence, the sensation strangely appealing. Her arms made their way up to his shoulders, her hands circling the back of his neck to grab the hair there. The warehouse they were standing in disappeared from around them, leaving them in their own little world. One where there were no rules, where they could actually admit their feelings and have a normal relationship. It left them forgetting about the man who had walked right by them, obviously believing they were the normal groupies that hung around.

Even though they were out of the way of danger, neither of them pulled away. They didn't want to, didn't want this to end - didn't want to come back down to reality. Instead Ziva felt his hands find their way up her back to tangle themselves in her hair, causing her heart to skip a beat. He had her bottom lip between his teeth, tugging gently, leaving her mouth slightly open as she sucked in a quick deep breath. How, or when, her legs had wrapped their selves around his waist she didn't know - didn't care as he turned them around and backed her up against the concrete wall.

"T-Tony.."

Her voice cracked as his lips left hers only to make a slow, torturous journey down her jaw and to her neck. He nipped at the spot where her pulse was going haywire causing her to tighten her fingers, yanking his hair. She had hoped this would stop him, would get his lips away from her and bring her down from this high, but he had other plans. His hands had made their way out of her hair, down her sides, and into her shirt when a loud clatter brought them both back to the surface.

Tony's eyes jerked away from her for a moment to look at the random groupie that had made his way over to them, only to turn away after seeing what they were doing. Ziva's chest was raising and falling quickly, her heart trying to catch up. The world seemed to spin around her as she looked up at her partner, her swollen lips bringing the slightest smile to his. He couldn't help but lean in and kiss her lips gently before pulling away, looking down at her as if debating something.

"Can you stand?"

Her finger found his lips effectively shutting him up as her eyes closed and she took a deep breath, trying - but failing - to control her rapidly beating heart. Why had he kissed her? They could have easily separated and gotten away from the man. She heard him chuckle and opened her eyes to look at him to find him looking at her with a bemused expression.

"Wh-hat is so funny?"

He shook his head but one look at her face had him quickly explaining himself.

"I just literally took your breath away."

She smacked his chest trying to fight away the smile that was coming to her lips as her legs finally loosened around his waist. He was right, of course. He had managed to take her breath away, and leave her head spinning - but she would never tell him the last part. As it was she would never hear the end of this moment, never be able to pretend it didn't happen. The looks and the unspoken words that spoke volumes were hard enough before this but now, now it was a completely different story. Realizing that he was once again staring at her swollen lips, she unwrapped her legs from his waist and allowed them to touch the ground. It felt like she was standing on jell-o, making her keep her arms around his neck still. But only before a moment. And then she was pulling away, looking away from him, and trying to fix her hair.

"Gibbs will have a chicken if he finds out about this," she said quietly still trying to get her body to cooperate with her.

He smirked, trying to get her to look at him. "I think you meant cow, but either way, yes he will."

"That means no telling Abby or McGee."

"Especially Abby."

"He will still find out, he's Gibbs."

She frowned as she finally turned back around to look at him, her breathing back to normal and her heart at a relatively normal speed. Her lips were still swollen and she knew that her neck was probably covered in red marks, but there was nothing she could do about that right now. He would just have to make a stop at her apartment so she could change quickly before they went back to the office. As she stood there thinking of what shirt she could wear that would cover all of the marks, she felt his thumb brush over her lips.

"We should get you some ice to make that go down before we head back."

"I thought we could just stop at my place so I can change shirts, I can only imagine what my neck looks like."

He smirked, his thumb still lingering on her lip as she looked up at him. Her cheeks were tinted a light red, something that amused him almost as much as her swollen lips did. She was debating on smacking him again when his hand fell away from her lips, only to take her hand in his.

"I thought you were a screamer, Zeevah."

She shot him a look as she allowed herself to lean against him. She knew that this moment would pass and they would have to go back to normal, she knew that once they were back to work it was back to their cat-and-mouse game. While she could, she was taking advantage of this.

"I thought you were a good kisser, Tony."

"Would you like another go, David, or are you still remembering how to breathe?"

This time she did smack his chest again as he chuckled and ducked his head, obviously enjoying the easiness between them as much as she was. The fact that the air around them would soon fill with tension bothered them wasn't enough for either of them to try to change that. They had their ways and they were sticking to them.

"I do not think Gibbs would like that."

"Probably not, but what he don't know won't hurt him."

She looked at him now, trying to keep her mouth shut. If she opened it and put herself back in dangerous waters, she knew that they wouldn't be able to stop again. She kept her lips closed and her head against his shoulder, more or less letting him lead her back to the car. She knew that if she asked he would come to her apartment after work, that they could finish what they had started. It would be the best night of her life and it could either make or break her. The silence last only a few moments before Tony kissed the top of her head, squeezing her hand.

"The offer stands anytime, Ziva."

"I know, Tony. I know."

* * *

**A/N:** I know that they don't exactly stay in character, but I tried my best. If anyone would like a second chapter, just ask. Reviews make me a better writer!


End file.
